Feeling this Way
by arinhel.melleide
Summary: 'What Finn wanted most of all, though, was just to see her smile. It didn't matter if it was because of him, not anymore, but it was especially nice when it was. He would get that light flutter in his stomach, and feel slightly more at ease with himself, knowing that she was feeling well enough to smile.' Flarke, rated T for safety.


_A/N: For some reason, completely unknown to me, everyone seems to like Bellamy with Clarke more than Finn (even the writers TT-TT). As a result, there is precious little Flarke on this site. This made me sad, so I decided that I needed to fill that void for those few, but wonderful, Flarke shippers. _

_This is set sometime after 1x08 'cause after that stuff started happening I was not very fond of..._

_I own nothing but the laptop I use to write and post. _

* * *

><p>Finn pulled himself up out of the bunker and gazed at the forest, still sometimes amazed that he was where he was.<p>

_Earth_, the ground. It was survivable, vibrant, lush, green and growing. Well a little less of some of those things at the moment, it being fall, but it was still what every person on the ARC dreamed the Earth was like. Though all that paled in comparison to the girl that had been plaguing his thoughts in the last few weeks.

Oh, who was he kidding, she had been on his mind the moment he saw her on the drop ship and floated over to her.

He had been _trying_ to think about Raven when they first landed, but Finn hadn't known if he would ever see her again.

Besides _she_ was there, _in front of him_, doing just about everything in her power to help everybody, but herself. There was the attempted scouting mission to Mt. Weather, and he had started to get to know her. He wanted to get her to relax and have fun, to take care of herself instead of the others. He had succeeded for a while and it was great fun getting to know her and getting her to let go.

What Finn wanted most of all, though, was just to see her smile. It didn't matter if it was because of him, not anymore, but it was especially nice when it was. He would get that light flutter in his stomach, and feel slightly more at ease with himself, knowing that she was feeling well enough to smile.

He heard rustling in the trees behind him that was too regular and too loud to be anything but one of The Hundred. It could only be _her_ or Raven, they were the only two, besides himself, who knew about the bunker.

Finn turned and saw _Clarke_, walking briskly towards him. Blonde hair bouncing with each authoritative step of her petite, but lithe frame. His eyes trailed up to look at Clarke's face, she was angry, her blue eyes flashing with determination. God, he didn't even know what he was _thinking_ anymore!

It was like being hypnotized, he could not look away, and certain images started to come, unbidden, to the forefront of his mind.

He was so screwed…

"Finn! What are you doing out here?!" Her shout brought him back to reality, to the present. She was angry with him, and not just for whatever she was coming to yell at him about, but just in general lately.

Mostly, he thought, Clarke was probably mad at herself, and just taking out her anger on him. He could see the changes in her lately. She was spending more time around Bellamy, thinking less about trying to find non-violent solutions, lying to him, not trusting him. He knew that must be eating at her on the inside.

"I'm sorry, _Princess_, I wanted to be alone for a bit." She flinched at his sarcastic use of the nickname that he had given her on their first day. Finn had stopped using it fairly quickly, partly because Bellamy started to call her that, but mostly because he got to really know her. "What did I do now, that has you so riled up?" She recovered quickly enough after that, and her glare returned.

"You didn't show up!" She shouted, gesturing angrily with her arms, as she reamed him out. "It's really important, Finn! This is about the safety of the camp, we could be attacked any day now by the grounders. You need to show up for shooting practice!"

Of all the things for her to be angry about, it was the stupid guns.

"You know I don't believe in using those things, Clarke. I think it's a bad idea, and I've said so from the beginning." He paused, looking her in the eye. "Is that what you're really angry about? Is that really what you came all the way out here to yell at me for?" She had been shouting, gesticulating wildly, pointing at him, but now she was very still, her finger halted in its poking of his chest.

"What are you talking about?" She appeared to be caught off guard and a little confused. The teenage boy had an idea of how to clarify what he was getting at, and was very glad they were so far from camp.

Finn grabbed the hand still poking him in the chest, and pulled Clarke toward him. His other arm wrapped around her waist, securing her body against his, Finn pressed his lips to hers. She struggled for a moment, still angry, but he held his ground and Clarke eventually gave in to her own emotions.

Teenage hormones raged and they were both lost for a few minutes, but there was no rushing this time. They were savoring every second they had together. He slowly walked her backwards and pressed her into the tree behind her. Their hands roamed all over, as if trying to memorize what they had taken for granted that night in the bunker.

He moved his mouth from hers, kissing along Clarke's cheek on his way to her neck, but he felt something wet on her face. Finn stopped and pulled back to see tears trailing down the face of the girl he was most assuredly in love with. She reached up to her own face at his startled gaze, a little surprised at what she felt there. Clarke let out a breath, trying to laugh it off, but the tears just kept falling. Her look of confusion shifted into something more like sorrow, and then the gentle, hiccupping sobs started.

The boy wrapped her back into his arms and turned them around so he was leaning against the tree. Clarke was clinging to the back of his shirt under his jacket, and pressing her face into his shoulder, trying to muffle her own cries.

"I didn't know where you were, Finn." Clarke mumbled after a few minutes passed. "Nobody knew where you were or had seen you since this morning, not even Raven." She hiccupped a little and grabbed on tighter. "I started to get so worried, I thought, I thought," She broke back down into sobs.

"Shh-shh. It's alright, Clarke. I'm okay. I'm right here." He whispered this in her ear over and over, kissing the top of her head, smoothing her hair and rocking her back and forth. She started to calm down again.

"It's just too hard to keep doing this without you." She sniffled a bit, and turned her head so she was not mumbling into his shirt. "I mean, everyone looks to me for answers, well, either me or Bellamy, but I don't really have anyone to go to for help. I can't really ask Bellamy about my moral dilemmas, he doesn't fully understand what I'm struggling with. Or he's struggling with them himself."

"Hey, you know you can always come to me when you have a problem, okay?" Finn moved to kiss her head again, but she pulled away to try and glare at him.

"No, I can't, Finn." He looked hurt at her words, so she went on. "How can I do that to Raven? That girl depends on you so much, you are her whole family." Clarke pulled at his shirt for emphasis on the last two words.

"I know that she does, Clarke. Raven was practically my only family up there, too. I do care about her and love her." Clarke looked away, tears threatening to overflow again, and he pulled her chin up to look in her eyes. "But not the way I love you." Finn kissed her, much more chastely and briefly than before. "Because I am _in love_ with you, Clarke." He gave her a small smile.

"I think I'm in love with you, too." She did not smile as she said this, however, and tears started to flow freely again, the slight hiccupping was back. "How can we possibly feel this way when Raven is back at camp wondering whether you're alive or not?" She mumbled through the tears.

Finn leant his forehead against hers, sighing in resignation, hating how fate had thrown them together like this. "I don't know, Clarke. I just know that we do." He kissed her forehead, and pulled her back into his arms.

* * *

><p><em>It is up to you, my dear readers, to decide what they did from here on. Don't forget to review, cause it may motivate me to write a kinda-sorta sequel which may or may not already be in the works. ;P<em>


End file.
